Due to the availability of digital video recorders (“DVRs”), users are increasingly able to consume media outside the bounds of normal broadcast schedules. For example, users may pause or rewind live television, leaving them free to perform other activities without worrying about whether or not they will miss a portion of a program. Moreover, users are increasingly having access to Over-The-Top (“OTT”) that can be accessed on demand from one or more sources. Despite all of this content available to users, there is little opportunity for users to access these multiple types of content from a single platform.